Sinful Divine
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Sometimes the light burns too brightly to cast out the shade. Others the darkness consumes all that's pure in its path. No one can claim one is inherently good nor evil. Both sides of the coin coexist to create a balance of chaos and benevolence. What will happen when the scales tip?
1. Crescent

**_Hey y'all! It's Spirit here. So, I'm deciding I will only be focusing on this story along with the Fox and the Hawk. Why? Because I can only focus on two fanfics outside of working on my original series, Lunar Blitz. I feel that will help so I don't feel too restricted. It still means updates will be slow because I am trying to make chappies long. Thank you all for understanding and being patient with me. It really does mean a lot. _**

**_So, let's get through the opening spiel with how I work when it concerns fanfiction stories. It'll help you understand. Hehes _**

**_I write primarily in third person perspective. I do go through scenes a little quickly, but I always keep the pace a steady one. _**

**_This is an AU. I own nothing except the plot and any OC's of mine I plan to use. _**

**_There will be mature themes in this. That will include angst, smut, and so on. Ya'll know how it goes by now I hope. _**

**_I try to keep characters true to the anime/manga, but I also put my own spin on them too. If this goes OOC then oh well. Y'all know if you hate how I write things you can always find something else more your lining to read. _**

**_I write certain pairings that I love and adore to pieces. Others might not love nor agree with them. _**

**_When leaving any comments please keep them positive and constructive. I'm trying to improve here. Being rude or knocking someone down with negativity won't help at all. _**

**_Alrighty, that's all I need to put down I think. I hope you all will enjoy this. Please remember to drop some kudos and leave some nice comments. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual. **

**Inspired by cafrye017's story, Curse's Blessing, which I really enjoy reading. Y'all need to definitely check them out and give them some love on their works over on ao3. They have also been a big help with keeping me motivated to write SasuNaru. **

**Sinful Divine **

**Chapter 1: Crescent **

On the eve of the blood moon is where it all begins. Creatures of the night wake from their graves. Others of the dawn go into their homes for sanctuary against any of the evening hours that might try to take a bite. No place is truly safe these days. There is nearly always something or rather someone tapping on the window, asking for permission to cross the threshold. If any fall for such a trick then what happens next is unfortunately their fault. In one of these homes lives a nineteen-year-old man with spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He's the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. His parents have been able to live on from the tragedy at his birth all those years ago. He's still fuzzy on the details about it. Kurama knows what it's all about though. So, he doesn't really think about it that much. Sitting against a wall, he has a short sword sitting in his lap with one hand firmly clutching the hilt of it. There's this feeling of anticipation within him as if he's wound up tightly for a pounce on anyone that might try to use any tactic on him.

"It's dark outside," says Naruto to himself, thinking no one might be listening to him. "I can't let my guard down…"

"That's correct," says a feminine voice. "So, are you really prepared to go up against anyone that tries?"

"Yes, of course, Fluffy," scowls Naruto. "You're incredibly bad at sneaking up on me."

Kurama sticks her tongue out at him, "That's because we have the same seal, kit."

"Why are you out anyway?" Sighs Naruto, not really in the mood for any of their usual banter.

"Because," she says with a smirk. "I can."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto isn't fazed by it. What he wears is a dark purple jumpsuit with orange trim, having a t-shirt and cargo pants underneath. On his feet are a pair of zori. Kurama, in her humanoid form, has long dark red hair and amber eyes. Her complexion is fair, having the nine tails protruding from her backside while a pair of fox ears are atop her head. What she wears is a formal samurai styled kimono while on her feet are a pair of laced up boots. On her hip is where her katana rests in its sheath. Deciding to sit down a fair distance from him, she tilts her head to the side ever so slightly.

"Oh? So, you aren't going to jump when you hear someone tapping on the window to be let in?" She jests at him.

Scowling again, he shakes his head, "No, of course I'm not going to do that! What do you take me for?"

"Well, I just want to make sure," shrugs the kitsune. "I trained you a certain way for a reason after all. I hope it's not being put to waste…"

"You worry too much," grumbles Naruto.

"Maybe, but it's for a good reason," counters Kurama. "Hush, I hear something…. Be on your guard, kit."

She disappears from view, knowing she goes and comes into his plain of existence on a whim. There's nothing that can set her free from the seal he has unless he does it by some method. It's either that or ending up being caught by a certain organization for her to be extracted. Yeah, that isn't happening anytime soon. It's why he keeps to the compound, deciding to rarely go out to lessen his chances of encountering any unsavory types. It's never been an easy life; especially with being a jinchurriki. There's the tap of nails on the window, making his hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Silently, Naruto rises to his feet, holding the hilt of his blade in hand at the ready in case he needs to use some sort of weapon to defend himself with against whoever this might be. Inching his way over, he peeks through the glass to see a raven haired man standing there with ruby eyes. Backing away in shock, he blinks a few times. Trying to get a grip on himself, he knows that he can't allow him inside. Besides, there's no telling what this guy might want with the likes of him. Not opening the window, he eyes the other male dressed in all black on the other side of the closed entryway.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," he answers without an ounce of hesitation, gauging his prey's reactions.

"So?" Asks Naruto, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at him.

"I doubt you're going to let me in, right?" Asks Sasuke in response.

"You answer me first," pouts the blonde in frustration.

"Hn, I suppose so," shrugs the pale male, giving it some thought before he goes to give a feasible reply. "I'm here for you."

"Why?" That doesn't seem to be fazing Naruto in the slightest as if he's been given that response before. "I highly doubt that's all you're here for. You're not like me. You're not like anyone I have seen before around here."

"That's because I'm not from this place, dobe," hisses out Sasuke in slight annoyance of the continuous questioning.

"Oh," looking down at his feet, Naruto mulls this over. "Where do you come from then?"

"Another place," replies Sasuke vaguely.

"I see," shrugs Naruto, debating on whether or not he wants to take a risk.

"Don't you want to open it for me?" Sasuke asks, managing to lock gazes with Naruto, dropping his voice ever so slightly to put on the usual Uchiha charm that many have a hard time resisting against. "I can give you what no one else can…. You want to explore it, don't you? Don't you want to get away from this place where you're kept behind closed doors like a fragile bird?"

Taking one step towards the window, Naruto does feel shaken down to his core. What Sasuke is telling him isn't false. There has been the urge to wanting to go out to do what he wants instead of always having to play it safe. Very few people around him consider him as an equal anyway. Konoha, at least with its civilians, think that he is just like Kurama including having the capability to cause the same amount of destruction. That sort of evasiveness and scorn thrown his way has been weighing down on him for quite some time. Maybe it's the moment where he can put it all aside to let it drift away to start on a new path. Taking another step to the window, Sasuke eyes him intently, waiting to see if he will take the bait. It's not lies that he's telling him. Seduction comes in handy at various occasions when it's necessary. This seems to be one of them. Reaching out, he grabs the latch to unlock it, flinging open the window to let in the cool air from outside.

"it seems you're making the right choice here," purrs Sasuke, reaching in to grab Naruto by the hand to pull him out, causing his sword to clatter onto the ground from it slipping out of his hand from the momentum.

Shivering a little at the touch, he averts his gaze from him. There's a part of Naruto that feels guilty for going against Kurama's teachings while another part anticipates what this new branching path from the main road will lead to. In a poof of flame, the two disappear from the current location in Konoha to reappear somewhere vastly different in comparison. Where they come to is where the Akatsuki mansion dwells. Its known as the Akatsuki because the organization uses it as the main base of their operations. The building is owned by the Uchiha clan though. It's a prestigious place crafted out of an onyx stone. Inside, the carpet is pristine and soft to the touch. The furnishings are lavish in colors of ruby, sapphire, and gold. There are flames on the sconces and such to cast illumination throughout the rooms and halls. Coming back here, Sasuke lets go of Naruto's hand for him to get a hang of the layout here. The corridors are sort of winding. If one isn't careful then one can easily get lost. Sniffing around, Naruto gets a sense of the different smells while also getting a look around to see the sights here. Giving a nod, he turns his attention back to Sasuke. What is he supposed to call him anyway? Is he a captor? He has come with him willingly, but to those back in Konoha he will be seen as a prisoner. There has been no note or anything left behind to signify what really has come to pass. There's nothing that can be done about it now anyway.

"What do you think?" Asks Sasuke, putting back in place his impassive facade.

"It's fancy I guess," shrugs Naruto, not really knowing what other way to put into words how he feels about this place.

"I'll need to report to my uncle about you," admits Sasuke. "But I can at least leave you in my room for the time being until I come back."

"You're leaving me on my own here?" Naruto glares daggers at him, feeling a note of suspicion rise at what his intentions really are here.

Holding up his hands, Sasuke shows he means no harm by it, "Relax, dobe. I'm not going to be tossing you into the dungeons or anything like that…. You've come here on an agreement between us."

"Yeah," nods Naruto, hoping that he might be true on his word.

"Good," Sasuke extends his hand to him again, accepting one of Naruto's in his own before leading the way to his quarters.

It takes about ten to fifteen minutes to get there. The corridors here are indeed vast and winding. It's good that he has Sasuke showing him the way. If he wasn't then he surely might get lost and end up running into someone he might not want to cross. Once inside, he turns away from the blonde, going back to the door they have come through. Giving one last look behind him, Sasuke leaves to head to where his uncle will be waiting for him. Hopefully Naruto will behave himself while he's gone though. It's not a given thing, but it's a hope nonetheless.

_Well, I am disappointed in you, kit. I'll be ok with our current situation. It just might not be ideal if you mess it up, _hisses the voice of Kurama in his mind, seeming to be furious at him for agreeing to come here of all places.

_Why? _Naruto apprehensively asks her, being unsure if he really wants to know the answer to it or not.

_Because this is the Akatsuki home. This is the place where the organization trying to find us are. You better be in good strides with that Uchiha or we will be in a piss poor situation._

**_Yays! Done with chappie one! My apologies that it's only 2k long, but that's alrighty for the first chappie I think. It'll be interesting how this will play out. I'm interested to write more of it of course. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings! _**


	2. Whirlpool

**_Hey y'all! It's Spirit here again. I hope you all are doing well today. So, here's the next chappie for Sinful Divine. I'm really excited to work more on this along with the other fanfic of mine I am trying to work on consistently to push out updates. Just please pardon me if sometimes it takes a while. Thanks ya'll! _**

**_Anyway, enough of the chitter chatter for now. Let's get on with it, shall we? Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 2: Whirlpool **

"Do you know where our son is?" Kushina asks her husband crossly, not finding it at all a good situation on their hands at his disappearance.

"What do you mean? He's not back at the compound?" Asks Minato in confusion.

"No," glowers Kushina.

"Shit," Minato curses under his breath, compiling his composure to tend to his wife. "Don't worry, love. We'll find him."

"We better," grumbles Kushina, not liking the feeling that someone might of taken him for nefarious purposes.

It's kind of sad how they don't take into consideration that Naruto probably has gone on his own accord. They hope that isn't the case, wanting to think of the worse case scenario when it concerns a jinchurriki even when that jinchurriki is their own flesh and blood. Storming out of his office, she decides to go seek out Tsunade. The Sanin will have a good idea as to how to handle it. Besides, she and her have been close due to how Tsunade and Jiraiya are Naruto's god parents after all. Making her way there, she knocks at the door, waiting to be let inside. WHo answers is Tsunade's adopted daughter, Sakura. The successor to Tsunade is what most think of the kunoichi. She has cherry blossom red hair, jade eyes, and wears the usual medic sort of fashion. Seeing Kushina there on the doorstep does worry her, furrowing her brows a little at the sudden visit.

"Um, can I help you, ma'am?" She asks uncertainly.

"I need to speak to your mother," replies Kushina sweetly, trying to put Sakura at ease even though she is still stressing out at the disappearance of her son.

"Oh, yeah, they're inside," assures Sakura, stepping to the side to permit Kushina into the household.

"Thanks," Kushina cracks a slight smile.

Giving a nod, Sakura shows the way. The decor here is casual for the most part. Where she finds Tsunade is in the living room, having been taking a break from her work with a cup of sake, sitting beside her wife on the sofa. Lifting her gaze at hearing footsteps approach, she frowns at seeing Kushina there. To see her here in that sort of state doesn't spell any sort of good news. Offering her to go sit where she may, Tsunade gives her daughter an assuring look to go about her duties as per usual, letting her know that she'll be able to deal with this. Besides, she doubts it's something that Sakura needs to worry herself about. She has her own things to deal with as it is. The last thing she wants to do is put more on her daughter's shoulders.

"What brings you here?" Asks the blonde haired woman nonchalantly.

"My son is missing," hisses out Kushina, speaking when Sakura leaves out of earshot.

"What?" Blurts out Tsunade in shock. "How?"

"I don't know," sighs Kushina in annoyance. "You tell me."

"You know what happens at night," replies Tsunade in resignation. "I'll see about meeting up with Jiraiya in a day or two. It might take longer knowing him. I'm sorry about your situation, but we'll deal with it."

"Am I supposed to sit on the sidelines idly? Because if I am you know I won't," huffs Kushina in indignantly.

"I don't expect you to," admits the topaz-eyed woman. "What I do expect is for you to cooperate with me. You can't be a complication in our rescue mission. I know it's personal with it being your son and all, but I care about him too."

"I know," Kushina says quietly, looking down at her hands in defeat. "i just hate not knowing if he's ok or not."

Reaching over, Tsunade grabs one of her hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "You know how I work. I'll see to it he's brought back safely if he has really been taken without his consent. If he has gone willingly then it's out of our hands."

"He can't have," says Kushina softly, shaking her head a little in denial of that even being a factor at play.

"We can't rule anything out," points out Tsunade.

"She's right, y'know," points out Anko, having been surveying the conversation until she has thought to take it up when her partner seems to be done. "All you can do is hope for the best. Tsunade has the case. I'll be here."

"That's right," murmurs Tsunade, giving her wife a loving look. "She'll be here to be with you."

"I don't need a guard," grumbles Kushina.

"No, but you need someone to look after you so you don't do anything stupid," cuts in Tsunade firmly. "There's no other way around it. We either do it this way or you can't be a part of the solution."

"I suppose you're right," admits Kushina albeit with some trepidation.

What none of them know is that Sakura has been eavesdropping, hearing about her best friend's disappearance is troubling indeed. With a plan in mind, she goes upstairs to her room to pack. The last thing she's going to do is stand idly by, wanting to get to the root of the matter instead of just letting her mother sort things out. Besides, she doubts that Naruto will be at ease knowing it's Tsunade coming to his rescue or coming to interfere with something he's agreed to without any hope of coming back. There's just something about this that doesn't sit well with her, thinking she'll go talk to her girlfriend about it. Hinata is resourceful and smart after all. It'll also help if she comes along with her to figure out what's really going on here, doubting that what tidbits she's been able to glean from the conversation between her mother and Kushina.

_I just hope you're ok, Naruto. I'll see what I can do to help. _

()()()()()()

In Sasuke's room, Naruto looks around. There's still a part of him that feels bad for going against Kurama, but this is the choice he has made. It's one he has to take with all of its complications whether they be large or small. Pacing back and forth, he waits anxiously for when Sasuke will return. There still remains the warning in mind he has been given by the raven haired man, wondering if he really needs to abide by it. Are there people here that wish someone like him harm? Then again, this is the home of the Akatsuki after all. The last thing he wants is to put them in even greater danger. Without his notice, the door opens for the male from before to come back inside. Tapping his shoulder with one hand, Naruto flinches at the touch.

"Don't do that!" Scolds the jinchurriki.

"I'll keep that in mind," shrugs Sasuke. "Anyway, my uncle wants to see you."

"Why?" The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, making him have a bad feeling about going to see whoever it might be.

"Because he needs to assess you, dobe," explains Sasuke, rolling his eyes slightly at him. "Come with me if you want. Trust me I can do things the hard way if I need to. Let's hope it doesn't come to that, alright?"

Shivering at the threat given, Naruto gulps, "O-Ok."

"Good," smirks Sasuke, grabbing one of his hands to drag him outside into the hall, leading the way to where his uncle's quarters are, going the way to his office rather than any other of the rooms.

When they arrive at the correct door, Sasuke knocks, withdrawing his hand out of Naruto's to have him standing there freely. The silence stretches on, making Naruto even more anxious about this meeting of sorts. The door slowly opens, allowing the two to come inside. The room is neatly furnished with a fire brewing in the hearth. There are a few chairs, a sofa, and a desk. At the desk sits an older man with raven hair and ruby eyes, wearing pristine black attire that clings nicely to his toned form. At seeing the two enter, he lifts his gaze from his work to flick it over at the arrivals. Seeing the jinchurriki makes him smirk in satisfaction, having a good feeling about what can happen here with this particular jinchurriki at their disposal. When Naruto looks over to meet the other man's gaze, he hears Kurama hiss in rage in his mind, making him recoil at the sound of it.

"My, my, now what do we have here?" Murmurs the velvet smooth voice of Madara. "Sasuke, I thought you might be tricking me, but it seems you are learning to be less foolish at last."

"Hn, I brought him as you requested," says Sasuke with a light glare.

"It wasn't by force?' Asks Madara in slight amusement.

Shaking his head, Sasuke says, "He agreed to come willingly."

"Now, why would he make a mistake like that?" Madara's smirk widens ever so slightly.

Taking a step back, Naruto feels the urge rising between either needing to fight or flee. This doesn't seem to be a fair fight if he's going to go up against either of whatever these two are. Fleeing seems to be the more viable option here. Ready to bolt, Naruto hopes that he can find a way out. Kurama sighs in his mind, knowing she'll need to help him out of this situation. It depends though if he manages to escape from this particular room. There might be a chance to escape sealing his fate. It's a slim one at the most though. Backing up further, he tries to find the door to exit. It's nowhere in sight.

Chuckling lightly, Madara gets out of his seat, approaching the blonde with a certain mix of malice and glee in his eyes, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," is all Naruto can think to say, feeling like he's in a trap here.

"Oh really?" He asks, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at him. "I doubt it. You agreed to come with Sasuke here. There's no going back. Besides, do you really want to go back there? There you'll find very few people that will reach out to speak to you let alone consider you as an equal."

"You know nothing about me," snaps Naruto.

"I don't know your life, but I know enough how it can be like when you're different from everyone else," admits Madara, locking gazes with him. "Do you honestly want to go back?"

Giving it some thought when he's able to calm himself down, he slowly shakes his head, "I don't know."

"You can be a crucial part here. We are a band of misfits after all. You'll fit in perfectly I'm sure. Besides, I have a score to settle with that kitsune of yours."

**_Yays! Done with chappie two! I'm really excited to write out more with the plans I have in mind. Hopefully these scenes will be good enough to read. I try my best though. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	3. Pulse

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Sinful Divine. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Well, let's hope I can incorporate some spice into this chappie. It's not set in stone, but we'll see what we can do at least. _**

**_Anyway, enough of the chitter chatter for the moment. Let's get on with it, shall we? Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 3: Pulse**

Having to deal with Sasuke's uncle is not an easy matter. Naruto feels like prey caught in a trap, thinking he might as well chalk up that he is in one by the looks of it. Glaring daggers at both of them, he wonders why Sasuke has to listen to this old man. Well, he might seem old to humans, but he's far older than most of his kind. The Uchiha clan are a prestigious one of demons. Each has their own set of capabilities which means some are similar while others differ. Sometimes there are visual signs of demonic blood flowing through their veins, but not all is capable of discerning at the surface level. Why can't he find a way out of here? The intent look Madara is giving him shakes him down to his very core, still hearing Kurama hiss out in rage at either of them having to deal with him of all people. One thing is for certain, Naruto doesn't like him either; especially from what he did to Kurama all those years ago.

"I see she has an influence on you. How cute," smirks Madara. "You still aren't answering me…."

"No, I don't want to go back," replies Naruto when he regains enough of himself to speak, still trembling a little from the rage seeping off of Kurama.

"Good," turning his attention to Sasuke, he gives him a look. "Wait outside. I promise that this won't take long."

Giving a glance over at the blonde, Sasuke does worry a little even though it doesn't show on his face. Naruto can tell though, wondering what that might mean. His attention is on Madara again, tensing up as if bracing himself for whatever might happen here in the Uchiha's office. For soem reason he can't shake this feeling of dread, knowing he won't like whatever happens in here. Flicking his attention back to the jinchurriki when his nephew has left, he seems to be contemplating on a few matters at hand. When he comes to a decision of sorts, he breaks the silence that has been hanging between them for a few minutes or so.

"It's true I do need to assess you, but I can tell you are indeed good material," murmurs Madara.

"What does that mean?" Asks Naruto, untrue if he really wants to know the answer.

"It means you are being given an offer that rarely is given to others. Most likely I would have you put through the extraction process," explains Madara, not flinching at feeling the pulse of demonic chakra to signify the fury Kurama has by even mentioning it. "But I think you aren't worth such a painful process."

"Wow, I must be so lucky," mutters Naruto sarcastically.

Madara does take note of this, but decides to ignore it, "So, do you want to join the Akatsuki?"

"How do I know you're not going to catch others like me to extract their beast?" Asks Naruto suspiciously.

"Our plans are far greater than that," replies Madara with slight amusement. "Though I suppose it's natural for you to be skeptical."

"For what you've done to Kurama I have all the right to hate your guts," points out Naruto.

"True," concedes Madara. "Well, I am appointing you to Sasuke. He will look over you. Besides, I do owe him a reward…"

"I'm no one's pet," hisses out Naruto.

"We'll see," Madara gives a cold smile, seeming to be the only dismissal he'll receive from him.

Glaring daggers at the elder Uchiha, Naruto storms out of there into the hallway. Ignoring Sasuke waiting out there for him, he follows where the blonde is going. It doesn't seem like Naruto knows where he's going anyway. Anyone can get easily lost in these corridors if one isn't careful enough. At one point, Naruto stops, clenching his fists at his sides though doesn't turn around to face him. Opting to keep his distance, Sasuke eyes him curiously, having some ideas of what has come to pass in the past though doesn't know how this all effects Naruto. Of course he's already been given the information of what to do with him. It's uncertain whether or not Naruto has given consent to the offer of joining them though.

"What's the matter?" Asks Sasuke, breaking the silence that somehow has fallen between them.

Whirling around to face him, his sapphire eyes contain a mixture of anger, confusion, and pain, "Everything. This is all so messed up."

"it doesn't have to be," says Sasuke, abruptly cutting him off from continuing to look at him with mild interest.

Giving a dry laugh, Naruto shakes his head, "You don't get it, do you?"

"No," admits Sasuke, cutting off Naruto again from continuing on that thought. "Explain it to me."

Letting out a sigh, Naruto collects himself before replying, "Ok, I guess so. Why the hell not?"

Grabbing him by the hand, Sasuke takes him back to his room, shutting the door behind them once they are inside, going to two separate spots to sit from across one another, "Hn, this will be better. Now, speak, dobe."

"Alright," Naruto collects his thoughts even though they are still kind of in a jumble, but Kurama helps him out. "A long time ago when a little after when I was first born Kurama escaped from my mother. She was her previous host. When Kurama started destroying Konoha she was controlled by someone. It was your uncle."

"I see," nods Sasuke, urging him to continue further.

"It took the power of my father to stop Kurama from continuing to destroy the village, but to protect the village he had to seal Kurama into someone. With no other choice, he sealed her inside of me," explains Naruto, finishing his story as he closes his eyes, not liking to talk about such a painful memory even though he only remembers it from the fox due to how young he was when it all happened.

Reaching over, Sasuke places a hand on one of his, "I can unsterstand that sort of strife you have had to experience."

"No, you don't," mutters Naruto, wrenching his hand away to sit a bit further from him out of reach.

"When I was young my parents died," offers Sasuke, considering he can allow himself to be a little vulernable with the blonde since he has been willing to reveal something so personal about himself. "I never knew why, but Obito always told me Itachi did it to protect us."

"Who's that?" Asks Naruto, having been silent all throughout him telling his story to him.

"Obito is mine and Itachi's cousin. Itachi is my older brother," explains Sasuke. "It's not your usual family I guess."

"Oh," Naruto looks down, feeling awkward since he doesn't know how that loss must feel, feeling grateful that his parents are still alive.

_For how long, kit? You know if they come looking for you that Madara will interfere, _speaks up Kurama, being the voice of reason from time to time.

_You don't know that, _says Naruto, clearly in denial of the fact that it's possible that might be the route he takes if his parents decide to try looking for him.

_Seriously? Don't fool yourself, kit, _sighs Kurama in annoyance. _It won't help you if you lie even to yourself. Kushina and Minato are looking for you, but they're putting your godparents in harms way instead of themselves. _

_Oh, _Naruto doesn't know what to think or feel about hearing this.

_Yeah, to tell you the truth it's stupid for them to even try. I mean they're going to get themselves killed if they find a way here, _explains Kurama.

_You're just making me worry more, Fluffy, _growls Naruto, hoping that Jiraiya and Tsunade will be ok.

_You need to worry if you want to keep us out of harm. Besides, you get the duckling over there as your babysitter. So, I doubt we'll be able to escape anytime soon, _Kurama says, letting out her thoughts of their current situation.

_Maybe you're right, _admits Naruto, turning his focus back to Sasuke. "Sorry, did I miss something?"

"You've been having a blank look on your face for the past few minutes," he points out in mild concern. "It was starting to weird me out."

"Good," Naruto cracks a small smile at this.

Shaking his head at him, Sasuke still doesn't know what to make of the blonde. Naruto does have some vulpine features to him, but it's unsure if he's going to eventually turn full kitsune or not at some point. That decision is between Kurama and her host. It's not something for the likes of an Uchiha to contemplate about when it's something someone like him will only be able to understand a little of that sort of dynamic though he thinks it must be an interesting one. A silence falls between them again. It's probably for the best with both of them needing to process things including how it will be from here on out between them.

"Well, you best get some rest. We'll sort arrangements further when you're in a better frame of mind."

()()()()()()

It doesn't take much for word to spread of the new occupant. Hearing the news doesn't bother Itachi, figuring one day soon or later they might have a jinchurriki in their midst. There are some things better left unsaid. One of them being why exactly his and Sasuke's parents were killed when Sasuke was a child. It's not something Itachi feels proud of. No, he feels guilt for having to have done such a foul deed. The only thing that makes him reassure himself that it has all been to protect Sasuke. Everything he does is to ensure his younger brother remains safe. It does worry him what might happen between Sasuke and Naruto. Taking a sip of his tea, he tries to relax, not wanting to worry too much even though his mind likes to betray him sometimes.

"We have a mission," says the gravelly voice of Kisame from the other side of the room, having been using a whetstone to sharpen Samahada.

"Hn, I'm aware," assures Itachi, setting his cup down on the table nearby, going back to his reading though does pay attention to his partner.

"Are you still worried about him?" Asks the teal haired man, knowing well enough how Itachi is at this point.

"I suppose," shrugs Itachi, turning the page of his book. "He needs to learn some day that not all emotions can be avoided."

Smirking, Kisame nods, "That's true. I wonder how well he can handle a jinchurriki though. Do you think he has what it takes?"

"He's my little brother. Yes, of course he does," replies itachi with a slight sniff of indignation in his voice.

"Look, I mean no harm by what I said," says Kisame with slight exasperation.

"Just don't," sighs Itachi, not wanting to hear any excuses or apologies. "Don't let it happen again."

"Ok," putting his focus back to sharpening his blade, Kisame still feels some residual agitation. "So, we need to leave tonight, right?"

"Yes," confirms itachi, turning the page again though flicks a quick glance over at him. "We'll be fine. It doesn't seem that major of a mission."

"I don't get why Madara puts us on fetch quests," admits Kisame, feeling glad that he can speak freely around the Uchiha unlike how it is around others sometimes.

"It's because he knows we'll get them completed the quickest. It's best not to complain when it concerns Madara and his orders. We just have to follow even if we don't like it."

**_Yays! Done with chappie three! My apologies if this one is short, but I thought that was a good stopping place. I'm still sorting out things with this story, but I think it's going on a good pace so far. I still need to get some spice in…. Sometimes that takes longer than others though. _**

**_I did put this story up on ffn because I felt like it. So, I will also be updating it there. Updates on ffn are slow because that's the secondary spot. Ao3 is always quick with updates and posts because that's the primary place for me. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
